Gohan's massive harem
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: what if goku couldn't come back? what if yemma didn't allow it?  The world isn't doomed, a young gohan will take the place of earths, no  the universes protector.


Gohan! x massive Harem, broken gohan. There WILL be yaoi(Let me know if I should make gohan the legendary super saiyan, im thinkin bout it

the harem will be HUGE so I'll just go over some genderbends, fem vegeta, fem nappa, fem broly, fem cooler, fem beerus, fem nappa

Tags to note:exaggerated characters, i.e chichi being a huge breasted/ assed milf even though she isn't in the series, its like those hentai comics were they give chichi and bulma even 18 really huge breasts as well as.phat asses, huge cock, piss, puke, impregnation. Ahegao. rape

Summary:what if goku couldn't come back? what if yemma didn't allow it? The world isn't doomed, a young gohan will take the place of earths, no the universes protector.

It had been 2 years, 2 years since his dad died, gohan knew he had to step up he had to get stronger so he did, he never stopped training, he made sure he studied but for the most part he trained, hard. he was already stronger than piccolo and his father was, and easily stronger than raditz was him and miss.piccolo were standing in a wasteland, piccolo needed to test gohan's resolve,

"Remember gohan, you must come.at me with the intent to kill, this isn't a spar, it's a fight."piccolo said putting a hand on her hip and moving her long purple hair away from her face.

"YES MISS.PICCOLO!" Gohan said and got into a stance taking a deep breath out he charged piccolo jumping up before punching piccolo in the face causing her to skid back, using the momentum she stretched her arm out grabbing gohan forcing her towards him, but gohan actually used this against her lifting up her legs he slammed his feet into piccolo's face before she could go flying. Gohan vanished to the side of piccolo and push kicked her into the ground, piccolo slammed into the ground roughly coughing up blood gohan wasn't finished however as he landed he kicked piccolo in the stomach sending her flying into a mountain.

Gohan kept up the presser charging after piccolo slamming his fist into her stomach causing piccolo to barf up blood, gohan continued slamming.her fist into her stomach digging her deeper and.deeper into the mountain till piccolo came out the other side tumbling on the ground as gohan flew down piccolo was still on the ground, curled up as she clenched her stomach, gohan raised his hand and charged a masenko.

Piccolo stood up wobbly, panting deeply unable to move"G ..gohan, wait I yield!"she stated backing up slowly, gohan closed his eyes and opened the. again, his eyes were a lot more primal, he had a wide grin on his face and fired his masenko, piccolo tried to block her body from the attack, but gohan was WAY stronger than her, he was clearly holding back during their fight, she cried out in pain as some of her training suit burned away from gohan's attack, she was sent into a mountain, twitching slightly.

"G...gohan? what are you-"Piccolo was shut up as gohan pulled him into a deep kiss gripping her hips tightly, piccolo moaned into the kiss she was surprised, yet she couldn't help but melt into the kiss, gohan pulled away, grinning down at her, piccolo hit his chest with her hands, obviously it didn't do anything.

"don't scare me like that…"she said. Piccolo was obviously a tsundere, she was always kind and protective of Gohan, blushing around him, always with him, practically attacking anyone who upset him.

Gohan was in quite a feral state, he just wanted to demolish Piccolo for all she was worth, he unzipped his pants and piccolo gasped in shock, he was easily 20 inches long, and about 10 inches thick and throbbing hard.

Piccolo opened her mouth as wide as she could, gohan growled and shoved his dick deep down her throat, Gohan moaned out in surprise, he never felt this type of pleasure before, piccolo swirled her tongue around his massive throbbing hard cock Gohan growled and grabbed her by the antenna beginning to shove her dick in and out of her throat.

Piccolo's gags were fucking music to gohans ears, but he wanted more, he fucked her throat harder and deeper, piccolo's gags grew more intense, she felt puke coming up from his brutal thrusts, she began tapping his thigh but to no avail, gohan was relentless, his thrusts didn't have a patern so some were harder than others, she couldnt take it any longer, she began vomiting all over his cock Gohan cried out in pleasure and yanked her antenna and slammed her head into the ground.

"G...gohan wait please i'm not ready!"Piccolo cried out, gohan ripped her pants and panties off, and gripped her ass before jamming every inch into her causing her to cry out in pain, blood dripping out of her cunt and onto the ground and into gohan's cock, piccolo couldn't even move...it hurt so much, it didn't help that he was so big.

Piccolo felt tears dripping down her face as his cock throbbed inside her, gohan narrowed his eyes and proceeded to force his dick in and out of her cunt brutally, his thrusts were vicious, piccolos moans of pain echoed through the mountain range.

Gohan growled and moaned, his length stabbing piccolo's cervix, and she could feel all of it...all 20 inches, suddenly he shoved his cock through her cervix piercing her womb, piccolo's scream was guttural. Gohan grinned evilly fucking into her harder and harder

"Nnmg fuck...gonna cum…"Piccolo's eyes widened at that statement.

"GOHAN WAIT-"Too late, he began pouring his cum deep into her cunt, piccolo's eyes rolled to her head and her tongue lolled out as he flooded her, definitely impregnating her, Piccolo's face dropped to the ground, she shivered intensely. gohan growled in pleasure his body returning to normal, he pulled out of her cunt, his jizz leaking like lava, for some reason piccolo's face completely changed she basically had hearts in her eyes.

Piccolo didn't understand this, what was compelling her to love her? was it his cock? what's so special about a saiyans cock that did this?regardless...it felt too good to stop, she wanted more.

"Master…"She whined turning around and rubbing her face against his body causing gohan to grin.

"Good girl…"Gohan hissed, pulling out of her cunt, his hot cum oozing out of her cunt like lava, piccolo lie there twitching and shivering

A few hours later.

The saiyans finally landed in the wasteland walking out if there ships, one was a blond tall kind of muscular woman, the other was a short spikey haired woman, despite her size gohan could tell the woman was strong the tall woman suddenly began laughing

"hahahaha! Hey vegeta, these scrubs are this planet's defense? This'll be easy!"nappa said with a grin licking her lips slightly.

"plant the saibamen you fool."vegeta ordered crossing her arms

"s...saibamen?"chiaotzu repeated in surprise.

"hehehehe, each of these little buggers are even stronger than raditz."nappa said as she planted the seeds.

The saibamen began to grow each cackling crazily.

Piccolo was the next to speak"Gohan, stay back, we can't lose our trump card, we'll handle these creeps."she said cracking her neck the group began battling the saibamen, piccolo and krillin easily taking out about 3 each piccolo tossed her helmet(dunno what it is.)to one of them the wait causing the saibamen to drop she then fired a beam killing that one as well, tien managed to take out two and yamcha another two, however one eventually wrapped itself around yamcha and blew up however yamcha was actually too strong and it didn't do much but damage his gi slightly(no dead yamcha this time, xd)

nappa growled slightly"those little shrimp destroyed the saibamen I guess it's time I step up-"before nappa could move gohan was somehow in front of her the size difference was massive between the two so nappa wasn't scared just a bit surprised at the girls speed"ha, you think you can stop me kid?"she said cockily staring down at him.

Gohan just narrowed her eyes"This is your last chance, leave our planet peacefully and in one piece… I'd really rather not kill anyone."gohan said humbly causing piccolo to smile, despite her getting stronger, that attitude of his never changed. Unfortunately the fool didn't take to gohan's warning.

"HA! You think a low class punk like yourself can defeat me?! How hilarious! I am a high class warrior you worm!". Nappa said with confidence gohan just sighed.

"Class has nothing to do with power."gohan said jumping slightly slamming her fist into nappa's stomach causing her to vomit up blood and hunch over before grabbing her stomach tumbling slightly. And bucking over coughing up a few more lobs of blood"I ...don't understand,how is a brat this strong?!"nappa said shaking

Vegeta growled slightly and checked her scouter immediately being enraged she growled and took her scouter off in anger.

"v...vegeta what is her power level?!"nappa asked in shock.

"i...its over 56,000!"vegeta roared crushing the scouter.

"w...what?! 56,000?! Impossible! she's just a low class runt and a child at that!"gohan walked up to nappa who actually backed up falling on her ass in fear gohan stopped walking grabbing nappa by her hair pulling her towards her so that she faced him

"you aren't ready for this fight, stay back."gohan said, it was not a request, nappa was sure she'd kill her if she didn't listen to him. She gulped and simply nodded gohan just walked past her nappa was confident in her princess of course, but that child was definitely strong. Almost as strong as vegeta.

Vegeta and gohan flew to the sky gohan wrapped her tail around his waist just like vegeta did, he then got into a small stance.

"Tch, the scouter was wrong, there is no way you are so strong…"Vegeta snarled with her arms crossed.

"You're right, the scouter is wrong, because i'm holding back… That isn't close to my full power."Gohan stated, he lowered his stance, realizing these 2 were nothing to him."Go home, you can't beat me."Gohan stated.

Vegeta snarled and charged him in furry slamming her fist into her face, his face barely moved, gohan gripped her arm and pried it off easily, vegeta had a face of pure shock. Gohan clenched his fists and slammed his fist into her face sending her flying into a mountain, he appeared behind her in an instant and elbowed her in the face, sending her crashing into the ground.

Gohan with a blank expression proceed to slam his fist into her stomach over and over, bouncing her off the floor with each hit, Vegeta barfed up blood on almost every hit.

Gohan grabbed her by the chin and leaned down, vegeta was petrified of the power this boy had.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and stood up"Now who's the weakling?"He said before walking away, surprised that vegeta suddenly grabbed his leg.

"W...wait, you're the last remaining saiyan ...you have to make me your woman after defeating me like that… "

Gohan looked down on his neck and piccolo grinned, she still tasted gohan's cum on her lips.

"You should take her, such a powerful ally would be good."

"I agree with piccolo, though not for the same reason"Yamcha stated crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Fine, then from now on you two sluts are nothing but my bitches."Gohan stated, causing vegeta to blush. Dominance was everything to saiyans, gohan could see that.

"yes master."

Aaand done, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
